A proper girl's night out
by pasharamone
Summary: Addison comes back to Seattle to see Callie. Arizona arranges a night out with an added guest. hopefully to become multi-chapter, rated T as not sure on how far i will take it, also with M it doesn't get seen by as many as i want!
1. Chapter one: Teadora

**A proper girls night out**

**Author's notes:**

**there has been no baby talk -- the subject has started to annoy me so i am avoiding it at all costs**

**got bored during my chemistry coursework and this ides entered my head.. i have a good idea where it is going i just need time to write it out**

**part 2 should be up within the week because it's easter hols, so maybe there will be a part 3 not long after**

**reviews would be great to see if anyone has any ideas that could help expand the story**

**be prepared for a lot of Teddy and Addison, i intend this to not just be about Calzna as much as i love them!!**

**Also i kinda used someone's idea for Teadora, sorry can't remember which fanfic, hope you don't mind but it fitted fell with my idea**

**(and i don't own these characters but they're my own adaptation of them)**

* * *

**Chapter one: Teadora**

Callie received a call last week from Addison who had told her she was coming to Seattle to see her and Arizona. Addie had met Arizona before but not long enough as she had been too caught up in the drama with Sloan Sloan to really get to know her best friend's girlfriend.

For months Addie had to listen to the constant gushing from Callie over Arizona and thought she should really get to know the woman who her best friend had fallen so madly in love with.

The moment Arizona had found out Addie was coming she went into planning for the visit, Callie could see the nervousness through Arizona's perky facade. She knew Addie had been intimidating when she met her for a bit before and could sense her green-eyed-monster after she had confessed to her girlfriend that she had a crush on Addie before they were friends.

After Alex had told her about the brick incident she wanted to make sure that Arizona felt comfortable with Addie as they were the two most important women in her life. Although she had tried to hide it, ever since Addie left for L.A she felt lost. She lost her friend and even if Mark was there she couldn't go to him with every problem she had or have girl talk on hand when she needed it. Callie was counting down the days to see Addie but wanted to make sure her girlfriend was comfortable with her being there.

Arizona's POV:

At the nurses' station I catch the date on the clock; only two days till Addison comes, I should be super super happy that she's coming she's Calliopes best friend but damn why did Calliope have to tell me she had a crush on her. Of course Addison's hot I get that but did she think that would comfort me. I hate Calliope sometimes. I have never been jealous in any of my relationships but with Calliope it's different, I hate that people and by people I mean Mark especially have touched my Calliope and seen my Calliope in a way only I should do.

"Arizona...........Arizona.........Earth to Arizona"

"Huh?!..........sorry Teadora I was away with the fairies"

"Excuse me?!"

"I was thinking about the weekend, Addison; Callie's friend is coming to stay...and well my green-eyed-monster has started to come back" but by the look on her face that was not what she was expecting to hear

"Did you just call me Teadora?!"

Ahhh.. Shit I said it out loud didn't I; me and Callie have had this little inside joke ever since I found out Teddy's full name but I didn't think I would say it out loud and by the look on her face she's going to kill me

"Uh.....no, no I didn't" dimples, show her the dimples

"ARIZONA ROBBINS! Do not try and use those dimples on me, I'm not Callie!" she 's got a stern face but I can see she wants to laugh! "Hey Little Miss Perky, if I hear that name again I will have to take those heelies for a little trip to the dump.....understand!?!"

"Not the wheels!" I'm so glad I found a friend like Teddy, Calliope has Mark and now I have someone to go to when I need girl talk "so Tea...I mean Teddy" I don't want that death stare again "I need your help!"

"Well I don't know Perky Pants are you going to call me that again?!"

"NO!" God no, note to Arizona don't scare ex-army lady; I need these wheels to get to the on-call room quicker when Callie pages!

"Ok then, shoot"

"So Addison is coming to here for the weekend and I need your help, I need back up, she's Callie's friend and well she had a crush on her and I need someone on my side to stop me from looking a fool!"

"Addison as in Addison who was married to Derek and had an affair with Mark?!" show the dimples again it always makes people give in "you owe me! You owe me big time! Does she know me and Mark...well you know!" yay for dimples

"probably.. you know Callie, talks for hours and about everything, but Addison has moved on don't worry" a small grin spreads across my mouth "and anyway your army strength could take down Addison any day of the week!" Teddy broke out in a laugh that caught the attention of Calliope who was walking towards us from across the hall

Callie's POV:

What are those two doing? I'm glad Arizona has found Teddy those two have been getting closer and I'm glad to see Arizona opening up to someone who isn't me. But God it makes me miss Addison. Two days...only two days but it feels like time is slowing

"....so, Saturday you're definitely going to come?!...pleaaase!" I could recognise Arizona's tone, she obviously was desperate for Teddy to come Saturday, it would be fun with both of us having friends out

"So Saturday.... what's the plan baby?"


	2. Chapter two: Visuals

Arizona's POV:

"Urgh... it's 3 in the morning go away!" darn pager, I've got the day off but obviously that doesn't apply to the early hours.

I better leave Calliope a note, she has to be up in a few hours to go meet Addison at the airport, she's not going to be happy when she realises I had to go to the hospital

_Calliope, got paged, not sure what time I will be back, get Addison and I will call or text when I'm finished. I Love you Arizona x x x_

Callie's POV:

I love being a surgeon, putting the smiles back on people's faces and fixing people but for once I wish that hospital didn't control my life.

The start of the weekend is ruined, instead of picking Addison up with Arizona I have to go alone. The whole idea was for Addison to become friends with Arizona and the damn hospital can't even let me have that. If Arizona's been paged in then they will think she's ok to stay. Damn it, it's our day off!

"Hey Cal, oh...don't look too happy to see me!" obviously my anger is written all over my face! "Where's Miss Perky?"

"Sorry Addie, Arizona was paged early this morning but she's gonna call soon so we can catch up!"

"Explains the long face!...no shower time this morning then!" god I've missed Addison, how have I survived this long without seeing that grin

"NO! Instead i got a note...seriously that hospital has some making up to do! I had to wake up to a very loud Christina whilst her and Hunt did the McNasty!"

I need to move out of that place with Yang, if I have to hear that again or worse get walked in on with Arizona again there will be trouble

"Thanks for the visual Cal, did not need that this early!!" I playfully punch her arm

"You started it!" owe, she has definitely learnt how to punch properly and now I'm definitely going to have a bruise there later

"Nu-uh no I didn't!" she's trying to play a 5 year old which is insanely cute but the only pout like the one she's wearing that drives me crazy is Arizona's

"Uh yes you did, shower! Remember... ahhh damn it now you've given me a visual!" I can see her slight awkwardness but then we are both in fits of laughter both thinking of the conversation we had that day... how not so innocent Little Grey was probably scarred for life!

Our laughter is brought to a halt by the sudden loud noise coming from my phone

"Is that really your ringtone?!" damn Arizona for picking the most happy child-like tone for her caller-i.d

"Uh, yes it's for Arizona! She chose it!" Yes Callie you really look like a bad-ass ortho surgeon right now!! I flip my phone upon ignoring the smirk Addie has plastered on her face

"Hey baby!"

"_Calliope, I'm almost finished here are you home yet?"_

"No, we're still at the airport, plane was a little delayed"

"_Okay, super! Well I will meet you at home then... I will be no longer than half an hour"_

"Okay see you in a bit, love you"

"_Love you too!"_

"Callie Torres, you really are in love, the old Callie would never have that ringtone"

"Well that's what Arizona does to you, you will see!"

Addison's POV:

So how did I agree to this! I could have checked into the Archfield but no, one Callie Torres had twisted my arm and now I am staying in what can only be described as a cupboard, with a single bed in the apartment shared with Christina Yang.

At least Callie had let me have some of her wardrobe space, I know I'm only here for the weekend but I had to be prepared, Arizona hadn't given away any of the details for the weekend that she planned. It had been a good suggestion I gave to Callie to help Arizona feel more comfortable meeting her, having some control. I have played the girlfriend seeking approval from the best friend and well Callie really loves her so I want her to like me.

Arizona's POV:

Come on Arizona you have met the woman before, open the door. How hard is it, you put the key in the lock, turn it and push the door open.

What if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't enjoy this weekend?

Arizona snap out of it you are a grown woman, you are an attending; you're the head of paediatrics, awesome friend, awesome girlfriend and you love Calliope! She has to like you

Okay the hard part over you're in the apartment

"Calliope?"


	3. Chapter three: Dimples

Sorry this is short but I came to a block so I'm going to jump it out on the trampoline and upload a much longer chapter later tonight. Just thought you should have an update of where it is heading no matter how short!

* * *

Callie's POV:

"So, I need to take a quick shower, get this hospital smell off me then I'm ready!" she grabs her towel and heads for the bathroom " oh, and Teddy should be here soon too! Yay! This is gonna be awesome!"

"Okay, enjoy your shower!" god Callie keep your dirty thoughts inside your head, do not go ino that bathroom! Addison is here damn it, keep your cool!

"Shower hey! Sure your don't wanna join her?" Addie could always read my mind, special powers of the best friend

" Uh... no... Teddy will be here soon and we have to get ready!"

"Has she told you what we are doing yet?"

"No, but she said to wear something casual and comfortable and later we will come back and change for tonight"

"Casual and comfortable?! No heels for me today then!"

Teddy's POV:

So here it goes, I'm spending the weekend with my boyfriend's ex, that's a little weird, just a little bit. How did I agree to this again, oh yeh Arizona and those god damn dimples. She really wasn't lying when she said she was an awesome friend, kinda reminds me of Jordan Hamlin from Stanford. It's bunkmate from camp Toca Toco went to high-school with Arizona, such a small world but at least I know that Arizona is definately going to be my friend for a long time.

Moment of truth there's the door, god this is going to be awkward with Mark just across the hall, no doubt with dirty thought going through his mind, especially if Addison is as hot as hot as Arizona said she was.

"Oh, hey Teddy come in, Arizona is just in the shower than we are ready to go, do you want a drink or something?"

"Oh, no Callie thanks I'm fine!" I casually sit on the bar stool trying not to show that I know exactly what we are doing and how nervous I am. Arizona made me promise not to tell but she needed help arranging this weekend. I still am not sure if these shorts are suitable, why couldn't you choose something simple to do Arizona Robbins!

"So, has Arizona let onto you what we are doing yet? She won't tell me" So do I lie or not?

"Uh, yeah but I'm not allowed to tell you, I promised under oath!"

"Oath?!" okay so now she's confused

"Yes she made me promise with fairy dust, and well she's an awesome friend and no-one can say no to those dimples!" I can see the smile appear as I talk about Arizona, it's so funny how much these two love eachother. Even over the mention of the other they have the look of love.

"Oh, she gave you the dimples, no wonder you kept the promise"

"Yeah, she's an awesome friend, she really wasn't lying!"


	4. Chapter four: Dance?

Sorry it took so long to update, my little brother thought it was a great idea to jump down the stairs that was until he landed on our internet box and wiped our internet out!!! Let's just say he isn't in my good books right now as he made me miss my coursework deadline!! Still not fixed so I don't know when my next update will be sorry, I am currently using my work's Wi-Fi to put this on!!

A/N: Changing things up a bit, this is gonna be a bit script like for most now on with some part in the characters point of view, but will say when

As Arizona drove Callie's car, Callie was on the edge of her seat. She hated people driving her car, no matter if they stuck to the speed limits like Arizona; it is her car and her baby. Addison and Teddy were sat in the backseats looking on at the squirming of Callie and constant grin from Arizona who knew this was definitely one of the only times she would be allowed to drive this car.

Addison and Teddy had only exchanged hello's at the apartment before leaving as Addison got ready whilst Arizona was getting showered.

It was a little awkward between them but they both knew that their friends needed them this weekend. Teddy noticed Arizona definitely wasn't lying when she said Addison was hot, god she was stunning.

Addison was wearing black linen shorts leaving more than half her thighs on show, her green vest adding a pop of colour behind the grey zip-up Yale hoody. Yes it's summer but it's still Seattle so some cover up was needed and her legs were definitely a good asset to show off, especially with their glowing L.A tan.

Arizona (AZ): We're almost there, so Calliope and Addison close your eyes

Callie (C): Seriously Arizona there's no need and will you please tell us where we are going

Addison (Ad): Callie come on let her have her fun and do as you're told

C: Ok, fine just don't crash my car whilst my eyes are shut

AZ: Aww babe, just close your eyes and trust me, I'm awesome you know!!

C: Yes ok fine, (under her breath) this better be worth it!

AZ: We're here, Teddy will you help me get the stuff out the trunk whilst these two keep their eyes shut

Teddy (T): Yeh, sure (she goes to the trunk and pulls out four bags)

AZ: Ok, you can open your eyes now!

C: Arizona are you serious?!

Ad: Come on Cal, I haven't done this in years, it'll be fun!

AZ: Come on Calliope I can show you my wheelie skills now!

C: But did we really need to come to a roller disco to see them?

AZ: Uh, yes, come on Calliope it will be fun

T: (to Addison) Let's just hope we don't have to see what her other skills are! (Addison and Teddy erupt into loud giggles that attract the attention of Callie and Arizona)

C: What's the matter with you two??

Ad: Um, nothing, shall we go inside, this is gonna be fun

Callie and Arizona walk hand in hand with Addison and Teddy a few steps behind, Arizona opens the door to the complex and they all approach the pay station.

AZ: This is my treat! (to the attendant) Four please

Ad: Arizona there is no need to pay for me

AZ: This is my treat, so let's go have some fun

Ad: Ok fine but I'm paying for drinks later

They all go to get their skates and approach the disco

T: Oh, good 70's music! Nothing goes better with roller disco!

C: You are more like Arizona than I thought, never would have guessed the army chick would get excited by this!

T: I'm full of surprises me!!

AZ: Hey Calliope, do you wanna dance (she grins flashing her dimples, putting her arm round Callie's waist)

C: Well when you ask so nicely, how can I say no! (they both skate onto the floor)

Ad: They really love each other, I've never seen Callie so happy, and no-one is allowed to call her Calliope!

T: Yeh, you'd never of thought the two of them could even be friends, they're so different but obviously opposites attract! Arizona is a really good friend too; when I first came to Seattle she really helped me settle in

Ad: She really is a character; I can see why Callie loves her so much! Plus they're totally hot together! (shyly giggles) That made me sound just like Mark (she looks awkwardly away, suddenly aware she was talking to Mark's new girlfriend)

T: Yeh it did, but they so are...... so anyway do you wanna dance? Arizona would never forgive me if I just stood here all day!

Ad: Yeh sure! (she took hold of Teddy's outstretched hand)


End file.
